Twisted Rainbow
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna is just trying to live a normal life but it's kind of hard to do that when he finds out that he's receiving backlashes from other dimensions because some white hair moron with a God complex is destroying several dimension and all he can do is wait out the storm, but he guess there are some good things that can come out of it.-On Hold Sorry-
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually writing again. I was just sitting reading a fanfiction and all of the sudden I was hit with a story so, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna stared at Reborn as he had a gun to his forehead and he didn't want to startle Reborn any further than he had. He cursed himself for forgetting that Reborn was a hitman and even though he trust Tsuna, that doesn't mean his demons were chased away when he come home from a mission so that's why Tsuna stayed as still as he did until Reborn come to his senses. There was some days that all Reborn needed to do was cuddle and then there were others when he need his space. That's why when Reborn goes on a mission and come back everybody in the house, mainly, Tsuna, Nana, his mother, and his adoptive brother Lambo stay downstairs. It was 7:02 a.m., everybody was downstairs completely unaware of what was going on.

Tsuna decided to test his waters and hope that he could get Reborn off of him.

"Reborn," Reborn looked at Tsuna then rolled off of him and that's when it made sense to Tsuna why he felt smothered. Reborn petted his head as his way of apologizing. Tsuna knew he was going to be late to school, but since Hibari had a soft spot for him and their friends, he'll let it slide. Because they all had firsthand experience with how Reborn can be post-mission. "Do you want to sleep longer or come downstairs with me and eat?"

Reborn lay back down on their bed and went back to sleep. Tsuna grabbed his uniform and book bag and tiptoed out the bedroom where he let out a sigh of relief. Even though Tsuna can confidently say that he knows Reborn would never shoot him, it doesn't make it and less tense.

He entered into the kitchen/living room to see his mom drinking coffee looking stressed out for some reason. When he looked at Lambo and all the mess that was scattered on the floor, he saw why. He knew his mother was a neat-freak to put it nicely, so the mess must be driving her nuts.

"Lambo, what did I tell you about bringing your stuff downstairs," Tsuna scolded the twelve year old. Lambo was a prodigy child who has a high IQ of 179 and he was a recluse always absorb into his experiments, but thankfully he met people who share his talents so he wasn't much of a loner anymore and he's a lot more happier.

"To leave it in my room, but it was ten minutes to seven and neither you or Reborn gone downstairs so I assumed that he was having another one of his episodes." Lambo looked at Tsuna for confirmation. Tsuna sighed and nodded as he went to the bathroom to get dressed. He could hear his mom make some kind of strangle noise and he came back to see his mother look at him with worried eyes.

"I know you have confident that Reborn won't shoot you, but what if one day he does," Nana said. She was rightfully worried. It wasn't that she didn't like Reborn it's just he was a hitman living under their roof, sleeping in her sons bed. She's more worried that Tsuna will be strangled in his sleep than shot, but that was beside the point. She was more upset that her usually cautious son was so willing to trust the man.

"Look, I know this usually go against how I usually behave, but I can't help it, I just know I can trust him for some reason and if my gut tells me that I'll be fine with him, then I'll trust my gut won't steer me wrong."

…

Tsuna never been paranoid, cautious yes, paranoid no, but he felt eyes on him and he can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Something big and he had to be ready for it. He don't why but lately he been having odd dreams like he was seeing himself living in a different world where he wasn't even himself. He saw himself on fire, but he wasn't burning and he could see himself streaking across the night sky as if he was a shooting star classing with meteorite that was full of anger and when he look down below he could see water and fire and mist and other elements of the weather taking place below, it was like the weathers all fell out of the sky and started causing havoc on the Earth.

It was confusing and he thought many of times to tell Reborn, but he didn't feel it was necessary to tell him at the moment, but he knew once he got out of school he was going to gather everybody and tell them to be on their toes and hope that maybe the others been having those dreams too so he doesn't feel like he was going crazy.

He made it to the school gate and say Hibari and his goon squad behind him, so he guessed they were going on their usual patrol. He saw Kusakabe, the second in command too, he spotted Tsuna and waved him over.

"Good morning Kusakabe-san," Tsuna said politely. He liked Kusakabe and the feeling was mutual maybe because they both know how it feels to babysit a bunch rambunctious people and it was tiresome. So from time to time they join each other for tea. "I'm sure Lambo told Hibari why I'm a little late."

"Yes Tsuna-san, he did, are you ok?"

Tsuna fought not to roll his eyes at Kusakabe genuine concern, because everybody's reactions are the same it gets tiresome after awhile. So Tsuna merely nodded and left for class not before giving Hibari a two finger salute to Hibari on his way into the school.

…

Tsuna watched as his friends, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Kyoko, Hana, Mochida are talk or yell among themselves. He chuckled as Yamamoto tried to feed Gokudera sushi again, Yamamoto was trying to make it a life goal to have Gokudera try his sushi and Gokudera was trying to make it his life goal to avoid the raw fish at all cost. Kyoko and Hana were talking to each other about some magazine they read and Hana was monitoring Kyoko health will they talk. Kyoko has a weak constitution and is constantly at home, but on her good days she comes to school. And Mochida was talking to Tsuna again about joining the Kendo club.

"Come on Tsuna, you're good with using the sword." Tsuna merely scoff at Mochida flattery. He knew the older boy was simply looking for a trustworthy and competent replacement captain before he graduate from middle school next year and since Yamamoto said that he has no intention on practicing even more Kendo at school when he get enough of it from his dad who was an assassin when he was younger.

"Funny because a certain sempai who happen to be my best friend who is the Kendo captain of this school, said that I swing my sword around like a delinquent would, does that sound like somebody capable of replacing you," Tsuna said mockingly as Mochida face flushed an embarrassing shade of red as he tried and fail to cover himself up by babbling like a sociopath.

"Oh come on Tsuna."

…

Tsuna left school later than he usually does as he promised Reborn that he would join a club and club and Tsuna actually found tennis interesting after he watch some tennis team on TV during Nationals and he thought they were good even though the way they hit those balls made it unrealistic with the way they spun on the ground or the field turn to ice or water came out of nowhere or the balls were flying a hundred miles per hour. Tsuna stop in the middle of the side walk and thought about it. Maybe he was really watching an anime. Whenever Mukuro came over they always watched some kind of anime, so it had to have been an anime.

Tsuna shrugged either way it goes, tennis was kind of fun so he'll stick to it. Tsuna was crossing the street to go to the store until some strange apparition appeared in front of him. It was a completely black and shadowed like and he knew it wasn't his shadow because even if his hair was long, his was spike outward and not long and flowing and his aura did not have a murderous intent. Tsuna backed away slowly knowing that he was going to have to use Reborn training to run like hell, if he wanted to get out of this one so he ran only not to get so far when the apparition appeared in front of him and he felt a pain. It felt familiar to a knife wound except it hurt a lot more and he felt him go numb before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites, and I hope you guys don't get bored with this chapter because I find it kind of humorous.**

…

_Tsuna woke up to find it raining. He thought, "Did I fall asleep in the rain?" Then he remembered he was walking home from school and what happened afterwards. He could hear people crying. As he floated around to find the source he stumbled upon his…older self? Then he looked across the way to find himself talking to a guy with pure white hair dressed in white clothing, and if it wasn't for the man sinister fox like face, Tsuna swore he was an angel poorly disguised. They were both in an extravagant office talking about something important. Tsuna floated around to his older self screaming at him to get out of the office. Then a thought came to him, surely his friends wouldn't have let him come to this place alone, would they._

_**-Bang-**_

_**-Bang-**_

_Tsuna jumped and looked back and saw his older self hit the white marbled floor. He felt slightly panicked. He looked up to see the white hair freak grinning, his smile so wide that you could barely see his purple eyes._

_Tsuna closed his because this was something he couldn't look at._

…

Tsuna woke up with a start. He felt an arm wrap tightly around him and looked down to find not only Reborn in his bed, but Lambo, Gokudera, Shoichi too which was weird, but that probably had to do something with Lambo since his face was all red and blotchy. He wondered momentarily what happened and he looked at Reborn who woke up at his sudden movements and sat up. Lambo squirmed a little closer to Tsuna.

"Reborn why are they in our bed," Tsuna knew Reborn was not a close, sharing, touching kind of person and he should know, Reborn still pulls his gun out every time something even twitch his way.

Reborn voice rumbled irritated, "They insisted they stay here."

Perplexed at the vague statement he asked why.

"Do you remember what happened to you yesterday?"

Tsuna face scrunched up in confusion, 'What happened yesterday?' Wasn't yesterday today? He went to school and…and…what happened? He thought about what happened apparently yesterday and it clicked.

"I was attacked yesterday," Reborn pulled his trusty chameleon named Leon off Tsuna dresser and made the strange reptile morph into a gun and with the way Reborn calm demeanor warp into a killer instinct waking up the rest of the occupants in the room up. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Reborn was going to murder whoever attacked Tsuna. It touched Tsuna deeply to know that Reborn cared for him enough that he was going to lay waste on the guy who hurt him, but Tsuna had a feeling that it the attack was more complicated and less personal than it seemed. Unfortunately Tsuna didn't have any way to explain exactly what happened and he knew it was going to piss off the fighters in his group. "Can you guys gather everybody here? They don't have to come, but I don't feel like explaining everything over and over again."

…

**Namimori Airport:**

**2:48 a.m.**

A man dressed from head to toe white stepped out of his private plane making his way to the limousine without waiting for his frantic right hand man who came running after him with worry evident on his face. The right hand man pulled at his teal hair irritated that his boss was willing to leave his home without the rest of the family, but his white hair boss insisted that he'd be accompanied with just him to assure the people he was about to go visited that he wasn't a threat, but if the people they were about to visit experience any unusual phenomena then he doubt he was going to gain any of their trust.

"Byakuran-sama are you sure this is a good idea," the teal haired man asked. "You already seem confident that those kids will be able to pull through this ordeal so long as they work together. So why are you insist that we go see them, I'm pretty sure that all of them if not Sawada been witnessing the war that has been occurring in the other worlds. If he sees you it's no telling how he would react, your counterparts killed him at least server time under the same circumstances." The teal haired man rattled off like he did when they were in their home country, the same way he rattled off when they were six hours away from Japan, and like now when they're an hour away from the main destination.

Byakuran twitched in annoyance as he knew his right hand man, Kikyo, was just thinking about his safety and true, Byakuran didn't really necessarily had to warn the kids about everything, because he knew everything would blow over in the next couple of weeks, but he had to see somebody as well so that's why he was sticking his neck out.

"Byakuran-sama, do you know what the outcome of what that battle will be," Kikyo asked because whenever he closed his eyes long enough he could see himself losing horribly against that brainless tick of a sun guardian and Bluebell wasn't fairing any better considering how childish she was behaving.

"There is only two ways that battle could end, but I know my fate along with all the other Byakurans are probably the same."

…

Tsuna could only stare at his friends as they looked at him with various degrees of disbelief as they tried to make sense of what was happening. Mukuro was surprisingly the first to speak.

"You want me to believe that you got attack by some kind of shadow apparition _and_ you been dreaming about different parallel universes as well?" Mukuro wasn't a skeptical person, because he seen a lot over the course of the years, he seen even more when he was locked up in Vindice, but shadow apparition and dreaming of the parallel universe?

"You don't believe me?" Tsuna asked not offended at all, he barely believed himself.

Mukuro shook his head as the group kind of looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's not that we don't believe you, but those dreams, I think most of us if not all of us experienced them," Gokudera said softly. "But none of us understood what they meant."

"Then allow me to explain what they are."

They all jumped, Reborn wasn't excluded. They all saw a man in white smiling at them with an imposing figure behind him. Tsuna recognized him immediately and threw the sharpest knife he managed to get his hands on in the kitchen. The knife only slashed the white haired man in the face since his bodyguard pulled him out of the way.

A slight chaos erupted in the room before everybody calmed down at the sound of Reborn's gun.

Tsuna jumped in before Reborn found a reason to shoot all of them, "Let's all see what…" He looked at the white haired male.

"Byakuran."

"…Byakuran-san has to say before we all do something drastic."

…

Byakuran Gesso and his right hand man or secretary, Kikyo, runs a couple of large scale companies. He says that he has been having dreams as well as Kikyo too about his other self apparently taken over and destroying the world causing absolute chaos and agony and he currently at the dream where he and Tsuna are apparently going head to head, so to speak over some girl name Uni who suppose to be his key to the tri-e-sette. What Byakuran was saying must've held some truth in it the way Reborn finger had itch toward the trigger on the gun and Byakuran wasn't blind because he saw it too and steered the conversation left.

"Anyways there was a disturbance in multiple worlds and that was somebody kept jumping in between world." Byakuran eyes shifted to Shoichi who merely looked the other way. "What some people don't understand is that time and alternate universes overlap each other. Time is space a sensitive thing that's why it's ill-advised not to mess with it."

Tsuna understood what Byakuran was trying to say but it's not exactly explaining what's going on now.

"Somebody and I'm sure some of us know whom," Byakuran said cryptically to the point everybody just sighed in agitation. "Messed with time without thinking of the consequences. That person met up with me several times in different several different dimensions awakening a dormant power within me. Not to go into the confusing details on how, but my other selves decided that they had a strong power and decided to use it, they all collaborated together and took over and destroyed the world. No basically to the point, my other selves are not as all powerful as we claim to be since they connected with each other, they used more power than they really needed and now they're getting weaker and that's why the last world is fighting for the trin-e-sette to regain and strengthen his power. Since my world was the last one, my power was gone before I even have the chance to even use them."

"But you're still one of them, what make you think we should believe have the stuff you're telling us now," Gokudera was stationed by the sliding door of Tsuna's house looking outside every now and then making sure Byakuran was playing an attack.

"You shouldn't, but I don't feel the same way as the other Byakurans does," the white haired man eyes narrowed like he just got wrongfully insulted.

Lambo jumped in understanding what was going more than anybody, except Shoichi, in the room did. "Be that it may that you supposedly don't feel the same way, but you are the same people."

Byakuran sniffed, "True, but that with different upbringings the results is the same."

Tsuna snorted he didn't believe that not for a second, "Look once a duck, you're always be a duck, and from the looks of things you're that duck." Byakuran eyes narrowed his purple eyes could've been enough to kill Tsuna where he stood, but he seen worst and therefore not intimidated. "So stop with trying to put a glamour on this show and let's get to the damn point already. What is really going on, did the other Byakuran try to contact you?"  
Tsuna hit it on the nail as Byakuran shattered the tea cup.

"He did, didn't he," Tsuna had amused as hell look on his face. "But you and he realized that this world is way too different to try to pull the same bullshit that he pulled in the other world isn't it? So did he give you something, something to help you control the world or at least part of the world?" Tsuna said smiling now. His eyes were now mocking Byakuran. "He did and you screwed it up, because you didn't know what you were doing and screwed up big time. Now enough with your charades out with it, what did you do?" Tsuna eyes flashed orange and you see sparks of orange flickering on his forehead.

Byakuran gritted his teeth, "Byakuran gave me a small portion of his power so I can at least find the Millifoire rings and start a war between all the mafia families hoping that they would just kill each other off, but when I used the powers that Byakuran gave to me, they manifested on their own and flew off and the only place I knew they were going was where all the other wars have happened which was here."

Hibari bristled at the fact that his Namimori was about to become a war zone, Ryohei, held him down so Hibari wouldn't lash out.

Tsuna clicked the last piece together. Tsuna smirked in a way that nobody saw him before Reborn looked at him as Tsuna's demeanor changed completely.

"Byakuran please don't misunderstand, I might look like a duck, act like one too, but Tsunayoshi you're familiar with is not me, I'm not understanding and kind hearted, so you'll have to ask in a better way if you even hope to persuade me."

Byakuran gritted his teeth, but he wasn't know fool, swallowing his pride, he asked, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you please help me?"

Tsuna chuckled, "You only needed to ask."

…

**It amazes me how long and drawn out diplomatic conversations can go and how much crap you can blow before you get to the point. Amazing no?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

…

After Byakuran and Kikyo left Tsuna pulled out futons for everybody to go to sleep on refusing to discuss the matter any further after all, it was a lot of information to take with, some strange otherworldly activities going on and that they met with the very person who claimed to have destroyed seven different worlds and the only reason why the one they're in didn't go up in flames because the almighty Byakuran wasn't as powerful as he claimed or showed up to be. In fact he didn't have powers besides the one behind his desk. He was presented a power to take over the world and fuck that up. Now there are shadow creatures roaming around Namimori without their master keeping them at bay and they're conditioned to fight on sight just about. But so long as the other people such as the Varia or the Giglio Nero steer clear of Namimori and hope to god that their other selves just kill the tyrant Byakuran in their world. All the Byakurans in the worlds will be purged and they'll happily ever after with no freaking backlash.

Tsuna sighed, as far as he knows that everybody should stick together, but everybody goes to different schools, Spanner is in Europe of course, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chisuka, goes Kyouko Middle School, while Ryohei goes to a boarding school for the gifted and talented in Fine Arts in Nihaiya. And the rest go to Namimori Middle School.

Tsuna forced himself not to worry too much. Everybody could take care of themselves. Each one of them are unique and special and Tsuna believe that because of that, they'll always be safe.

Tsuna looked at Reborn not exactly surprised that Reborn hasn't said a thing, but then again, Reborn never been much of a talker.

Tsuna turned off the lights once he saw that everybody was in bed. Tsuna and Reborn enter their room and Tsuna crawled into his bed expecting Reborn to come to, but Reborn sat at Tsuna's desk and he frowned.

"Oh, no you don't, you're going to sleep like everybody else," Tsuna scolded.

"Go to sleep Tsuna." Reborn chameleon changed back into his original form and Reborn raised an eyebrow at Leon's rebellious attitude.

Tsuna chuckled, "Two against one, you lose," Tsuna raised the covers and he gave Reborn a coy smile. "Come to bed."

…

Tsuna woke up to the sun shining in his face. He groaned as he pulled the covers over him to try and go back to sleep, but last night impromptu meeting with Byakuran and discovering that he was the cause of his immediate danger. It was hard to go back to sleep. Who knows how many of those things are out there. He fought one, the day before, but he didn't defeat it. 'Could he defeat it', was the real question. They were mere incomplete creatures from another Byakuran who was desperate to keep in control of his powers, but he didn't see that his world didn't even come close to theirs. His missed an important factor and that was a few people that were alive in this world where the others aren't in other dimensions. The setting was different. Tsuna didn't have the Vongola rings and that's what Byakuran pawns were after. However not only does the Vongola Ninth have them, his son, his lasted blooded son, Frederico, is next in line, he survived his assassination attempt. Xanxus has a little bit more to live for compared to the other Xanxus and this Xanxus was content with his life. Then there was Dino, he was different too.

Those creatures, he wasn't sure what to make of them. They either have a mind of their own or they were going to attempt to recreate the last scene they were in before they came here, but considering that he was attack at the school, they'll just be trying to look for him, and without a ring to locate him, that will be difficult but then there's the factor of being seen. He didn't know where to go to hide and keep from being seen, but…

He felt something hit his head lightly. He looked over to see Reborn staring at him.

"I can hear your thoughts," Reborn said coolly. Tsuna gulped, Reborn had an uncanny ability to read people thoughts. "Those monsters will be coming after you to kill you for one thing and that is for the rings. There are only two solutions: Fight back and kill them." Reborn stated coldly. Tsuna shook his head that was easier said than done. Tsuna never killed anybody. Sure he could in his mind he says he can do it, but in reality he didn't know if he actually could. To take a life it sounded so wrong. Reborn pulled Tsuna into a one-arm hug. He whispered, "Don't worry I don't ever expect you to dirty your hands."

The rare gesture from Reborn was nice, but Tsuna wasn't going to sit there and let Reborn do the hard work while he sat in comfort. He was going to fight because he'd be damn if he let anything happen to Reborn or his family.

…

"You know you don't actually have to go to school," Hibari offered and Tsuna gave him a disbelieving look. Hibari wouldn't willingly let him skip school for too long. He went back into digging into his closet and he made a quick note not to just toss his stuff into the closet haphazardly. He dug a little deeper until he spotted a metal rod. "Ok so maybe I won't let you skip school, but we have to think of something, until your other self wins or lose the battle in his dimension, you're stuck with these shadow creatures trying to recreate a non-existing play."

Tsuna sat up and looked at the small metal rod. He clicks a button on the rod and it extended, surprising Hibari as he watched Tsuna performed some complicated technique with the staff.

Hibari smirked, "Well, it seems that you're back in the game."

Tsuna snorts, "I never left," he gripped the rod with a grim sort of determination. "I'll show those monsters that I'm not to be messed around with. I'll fight to protect myself and you guys." Tsuna dodged a metal tonfa.

"Hmph, you still don't seem to remember what kind of family you have, omnivore," Hibari smirked as he pulled out his other tonfa. "We can protect ourselves, you on the other hand need to watch your back, while we do the same. We won't let anything happen to each other. Got it?"

"Got it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's what I've managed to come up with, with dealing with the backlash oh the other worlds." Shoichi said turning on the projector in his lab as pictures and words and complicated math problems popped up on the screen. "I won't bore you with the scientific talk. As you know that there are multiple worlds, universes, and timelines that tend to over overlap each other every second of the day." Shoichi looked at the group behind him to make sure they were following him. "Now there are parallel universes meaning there are worlds that are side by side the same, but the scenario of their lives are a little or majorly different. Let me talk about that a little. Say that in one world that Tsuna is supposed to be the mafia leader of Vongola by birthright, but he is clumsy, useless, and a failure in every way possible." There was a small video showing a very clumsy side of Tsuna. "Now say in the next world, next door so to speak, Tsuna personality might be completely different, Tsuna in the next world over might be more capable then the world before it."

Shoichi clicked a button on his computer and they saw multiple pictures of earth spread out. "So as you can see the universe is vast and unknown, but base on my theory, the further parallel the universes are the more different they become." Shoichi pushed his glasses up. "So I bring this up because after having my dream last night I found out the reason for the battle in all the other worlds. Byakuran was after the trin-e-sette to have complete and total control of the worlds. I believe that what's happening here is a basic repeat of what's probably occurring or had occurred in the other worlds. As I stated before the further the worlds are apart the more different that it meaning that if we keep the trin-e-sette away from them we won't unintentionally help them take over the world."

"So you mean we have to sit here and fight these shadow creatures that appears from nowhere and hope we survive it?" Lambo asked skeptically.

"Surviving it is really the least of our worries since they can't kill us," Shoichi said grabbing everybody's attention on that. "The first monster that went after Tsuna didn't kill him, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. Byakuran doesn't have any real power in this world other than sight. In order to sustain the amount of power that he had in other worlds, he borrowed a little some from his other selves. In turn to make up for the power that was borrowed the others copied what the other Byakuran's did and borrowed from each other."

"Oh I get it, by borrowing the others powers the other Byakurans didn't have enough to give once their power source started to weaken." Yamamoto said as he thought that explained everything.

"But that shouldn't really be a problem considering the universe in theory is infinite." Gokudera countered.

"That maybe true, but as Shoichi other self jump from one timeline, which instead turned out to be different dimension, he awoken Byakuran sleeping powers, however from the original world he was from, his Byakuran was leading the crusade of finding the trin-e-sette. Since he was the main source and the other Byakurans were following his orders, he starting to lose his powers. He used it too much thus in his last attempt he sent it to this world Byakuran, the one who only had enough power for them to manifest, unfortunately his funeral wreaths can't tell that the world they're in is different." Tsuna said frowning. He didn't quite understand everything he said himself. But he knew now that nobody was going to die because of this, but he more concern about the major backlash his world was going to suffer. If all goes well with his other self and he manage to defeat Byakuran, will things go back to normal?

"As stated before, we're dealing with a backlash from other worlds I don't know if our world will be the same anymore. We don't have all the trin-e-sette. Reborn might be an Acrobaleno, but he doesn't have the pacifiers, then there are the Vongola rings, the Millifiore rings are probably nowhere to be found or exist. So what's kept this world balanced before, I don't know."

"What are you trying to say?"

Shoichi didn't believe in sugar coating things, but there was no easy way to say this. "If, if, things take a horrible turn, we may or may not survive whatever happens next, but that's just the worst case scenario." He raised his hands to stop them from going into an uproar. "I only say this because out my personal opinion, if you introduce a disease to a new place where people aren't immune to, you would get sick and most likely die, **BUT**, that's just me."

"So point blank we might as well not even bothering planning our future since there isn't going to be one," Chrome who was sitting in the corner scoffed. "Is this how everything is going to end?"

Everybody looked at each other. Was this how everything was going to end?

"I don't see what else we can do, with no pacifiers, or the Mare rings, or Vongola rings we're stuck." Shoichi said sullenly.

Chrome however kept insisting. She was already on the verge of death before no thanks to her abusive uncaring family, the thought of her dying again and so soon was not appealing prospect. But even she knew a hopeless situation when she saw one.

"Even I don't know where the Mare rings are. My other self didn't even know the ring they had on was even fake. Evidently the world was powerful enough not to need the Arcobaleno hence something else kept the world balanced, but what?" Shoichi seemed to have been agonizing over that that the most. If they could just figure out what it was then maybe...

"Kehehe, there is no use in trying to figure out what kept this world together, for even I don't know what it is."

Everybody in the room jumped, minus Reborn, who seemed to knew who it was before they entered the room.

There, at the entrance of the room was a man who seemed to be really, really old wearing outdated clothes something similar to what a shaman might wear with a…sheep?

"Hello and I'm sorry to interrupt your little meeting, but my name Talbot and I'm a craftsman for the Vongola family.

The room was silent not quite sure what to do with such an out of place introduction. Thankfully Gokudera stepped up.

"So then what does the Vongola craftsman need with us then?" Gokudera was curious. He only heard of the craftsman by rumors and word of mouth, but he never believed a man could live more than a hundred years.

The old man had grinned, "What if I can I help you save this world?"


End file.
